Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display field, more particular to an array substrate, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Due to having self-illumination, all solid state, wide viewing angle, rapid response or the similar advantages, OLED is considered to have tremendous application prospect in the display of Flat Panel, as a new generation of flat panel display product after LCD and PDP.
Currently, the method for producing the OLED display device is to manufacture a light emitting layer of RGB sub-pixel with Fine Metal Mask (FMM) by an evaporation deposition, so that a resolution of the produced OLED display device is limited to the size precision of metal mask pattern.